Fergal
The Fergal were mostly the offspring of the Bendek, but a few were formed from the coupling of the Bendek and a Cargan, making those offspring slightly more powerful than the other Fergal. New Guardians did not stop with the Fergal. A few joined to bring about the Feleti. It was after their birth, that the one who created the Cargan in the beginning, stepped in to put an end to the birthing of new Guardians, making them unable to reproduce. Artaxiab - Justice Artaxiab is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. His sphere of influence is justice, and his parents are Esben (Wisdom) and Mirari (Fate). All those who have transgressed, at one time or another, always have to 'stand' before Artaxiab. Whenever one feels as if they have been wronged, they appeal to him for justice or retribution. He is one of the few Guardians who are not directly influenced by emotion, but rather is guided by his intelligence and innate ability to deduce the truth in situations. There are times when Emberlynn is able to sway him with compassion, but only in cases where there is a lot of gray area and never in such a way that justice would not be served. He, with prompting from his father, Esben, was the progenitor of the Melthorians. Razya - Trade/Commerce Razya is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. Her sphere of influence is trade and commerce, her parents are Zesiro (Fire) and Drea (Waters), and her twin is Revelin (Fortune). She helps guide the flow of commerce, trying to keep the coin flowing throughout the different countries. Those who seek to do well in business and gain high profits, appeal to Razya for her favor. Razya is not always the most fair minded of the Guardians. She has her favorites, and she bestows her favor on those individuals. For those who do not rise in her esteem, she is more than happy to see them flounder and fail. She admires those with a fiery spirit and a healthy sense of ambition. If you're willing to work ('smarter, not harder' is her motto) for your success, she rewards amply. However, her favor can just as easily be lost if she is offended. Revelin - Fortune Revelin is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. His sphere of influence is fortune, his parents are Zesiro (Fire) and Drea (Waters), and his twin is Razya. His sphere of influence is fortune and his twin is Razya. His sphere of influence is the gathering and maintaining of vast amounts of wealth. He works in concert with his twin, sometimes getting in her way if she is neglecting someone he favors. Isanne - Mischief Isanne is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. Her sphere of influence is mischief, and her parents are Tassos (Chaos) and Mirari (Fate). For those who have a playful spirit and enjoy harmless... or mostly harmless... pranks, she is the one to whom they would appeal. She is flighty with her favor. One day she may 'dote' on one individual because of a particularly entertaining prank, and then the next day yet another will be her favorite. She is ever playful and looking for fun, though she is unpredictable when being called upon. Though her mother is steady and fair, her father is of chaos. Consequently, she is as near to an even balance as can be found. Maik - Luck Maik is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. His sphere of influence is luck, and his parents are Esben (Wisdom) and Mirari (Fate). For any whose trade in life relies on luck, Maik is the Guardian to which they appeal and seek favor. To those who inspire him, he is gracious, whether they 'believe' in him or not. He is one of the type of Guardians who are eternally optimistic. It goes along with his 'stock in trade'. He tends to be trusting and generous, though when his good faith is disappointed, he can be particularly vengeful. Sachi - Prophecy Sachi is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. Her sphere of influence is prophecy, and parents are Esben (Wisdom) and Mirari (Fate). She watches over all the zwiron (seers/prophets), who are like children to her, though she is not their progenitor. Those who are born with a sensitivity, she grants gifts to heighten their awareness as they grow. Of those chosen, some few are especially blessed with great gifts, and are given the rare opportunity of direct contact with the Guardian. Oft times, she is a conduit between the other Guardians and those of the inhabitants of Dysothtria. Sachi tends to be quiet and reserved, much like her grandmother, Phaedra. With both Esben (wisdom) and Mirari (fate) as parents and Phaedra (time/space) as a grandmother, she is threefold blessed. Though, it is also a great burden on the Guardian. All too often she is looked to for many things and expected to be serious and mature. There are many times when the Guardian would love to break away, or even become one of those whom she looks after, rather than feel the burden of being a Guardian. Eithn/Eithne - Plants/Trees Eithne is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. She is akin to a Siamese twin, though Eithn has passed into non-existence. Their parents are the twins Jorryn (Agriculture) and Jocasta (Harvest). It was their close coupling that brought about the unusual existence of the twins. Until Eithn died, the twins did not have enough life essence, and their powers were too weak, they could only sustain one active twin at a time. His death brought about the creation of the Ithnevarians. She and her twin reigned over the plants and trees of the world of Dysothtria. She is less of a 'people' Guardian than the others, preferring plant life to the other option. She has become more private and sad since the death of her twin. The only ones she is close to are Crwys (her brother's love) and Drea, Crwys' mother. The beings that are 'attached' to the trees or plants, she cares for and listens to their pleas for help. Those who care for the plants and trees, she thinks kindly on and even looks after them as they travel through the forests.. whispering to the trees to give them safe passage. Those who wish harm to her treasured ones had better be prepared to protect themselves. There are some.. who respect her and her charges.. that she allows to have use of the wood. Only, however, when they petition and give thanks.. not only to her, but the spirit of the tree. Nishan - Competition Nishan is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. His parents are Luthanco (War) and Gaerwyn (Peace). His sphere of influence is the art of competition, and he is all about fair game play. NIshan can be a fierce Guardian, to rival his cousin Luthanco (War). He has a passion and drive that sometimes calls into question his common sense. Miach - Secrets Miach is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. His sphere of influence is secrets, and his parents are Esben (Wisdom) and Mirari (Fate). Ouida - Seasons Ouida is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. Her sphere of influence is the seasons, her parents are Vian (Sun) and Vartouhi (Moon triplet), and she is a triplet to Leighanna and Bedros. Leighanna - Dawn Leighanna is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. Her sphere of influence is the dawn, her parents are Vian (Sun) and Vanji (Moon triplet), and she is a triplet to Ouida and Bedros. Bedros - Darkness Bedros is one of the third level Guardians known as the Fergal. His sphere of influence is the night/darkness, hid parents are Vian (Sun) and Valterra (Moon triplet), and he is a triplet to Ouida and Leighanna. Emberlynn - Love Emberlynn is one of the third level Guardians, known as the Fergal. Her sphere of influence is love, and many underestimate her power. Her parents are Veryset (Stars) and Mirari (Fate). Whoever feels the pangs of infatuation, that sometimes develop into the deeper emotion of love, it all flows from Emberlynn. She is rather sweet in nature and has a great capacity for compassion and mercy. That's not to say that she is naive, or slow to anger, but she is quick to forgive if the offender is sincerely repentant. She is very like a mother, wanting to take in and give care to others. She nourishes love, though is sometimes interfered with by Tassos, who despises love and everything she stands for. Aelwen - Fertility Aelwen is one of the third level Guardians, known as the Fergal. Her sphere of influence is fertility, and her parents are Zesiro (Fire) and Hilaire (Life). Idris - Famine Idris is one of the third level Guardians, known as the Fergal. His sphere of influence is famine, his parents are Zesiro (Fire) and Hilaire (Life), and his twin is Ilom. Ilom - Disease Ilom is one of the third level Guardians, known as the Fergal. His sphere of influence is disease, his parents are Zesiro (Fire) and Hilaire (Life), and his twin is Idris. Kione - Messengers Kione is one of the third level Guardians, known as the Fergal. Her sphere of influence are messengers, and her parents are Lolonyo (Heavens) and Ziazan (Wind). Charan - Craftsmanship Charan is one of the third level Guardians, known as the Fergal. His sphere of influence is craftsmanship, and his parents are Zesiro (Fire) and Drea (Waters). He is a firm believer not only in hard work, but in putting one's best into the work you do. He looks after those who take pride in their work, putting great care into doing their best, and never being satisfied with the level they're at, but constantly trying to improve themselves.